Down With the Bride
by shadowycorner
Summary: Ginny was gone for three months, and in the meantime, Harry got engaged. May the Weasleys, alliance with the garden gnomes and the magic of their world help her win him back...


_**.:Down With the Bride:.**_

Of Plans and Failures

* * *

"You have everything down there, Gin?" Came Harry's voice from upstairs.

"I do. It's all here," Ginny replied, shouldering her backpack and taking hold of her trunk. Harry meanwhile walked downstairs and handed Ginny her toothbrush.

"You plan on looking like Mundungus?" he grinned, handing the toothbrush to her. Ginny went red in the face, but just as she took it, she laughed and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Well, I can't even imagine something like that," Harry reasoned, taking her hand and leading her outside the Burrow into their garden, from where Ginny would apparate into the Ministry of Magic and floo to France. It was a sunny but cold March day, and both Ginny and Harry had to wrap themselves up more into their cloaks, as the strong wind blew into them.

"I hope the weather in France is much better than this," Ginny said, buttoning her cloak all the way up to her neck. "Oh, Harry, I'm so excited."

"I believe you, but wait just a second. You wanted to tell me something, didn't you?" Harry inquired, grabbing Ginny softly by the arm and raising his eyebrows. Ginny looked up at him and her smile seemed to be taken away by the wind that blew into far, far away.

"Well, yes, I did." Ginny brushed some strands of her hair out of her face and avoided Harry's eyes. "You know, this is very hard for me, but I have to do it."

"Do what?" Harry asked, taking Ginny's chin into his fingers and raising her head – and her eyes – up to meet his.

Ginny kept on looking at Harry for a moment, not speaking at all, but then she took a step back and cleared her throat.

"I think we should break up."

The words seemed to hit Harry unprepared, because he stood frozen on the spot, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Ginny gave him an apologetic look.

"Break up? Do you- are you serious?" Harry finally spoke up, placing his hands on his hips and furrowing his eyebrows so that they formed one line.

"Well, I don't really consider it a serious break up. I just…Harry, you know that we had certain problems with our relationship throughout the past few months…no! Years! Going to France is a perfect opportunity for me to get…things cleared out in my mind and I need to do that with the knowledge that we're not together anymore. I know it's hard to understand, but please, try to."

However, Harry seemed to be in the deepest disarray, unable to understand, _refusing_ to understand. Ginny sighed at the sight of Harry's hurt expression, but she knew that what she was doing had some very good reasons and in order for her plan to work, she had to do this.

Glancing at her watch, Ginny noticed that it was time to go, so she walked over to Harry and kissed him softly on the cheek. He started at the touch of her lips and immediately pulled away, his cheeks a deep shade of red, almost matching Ginny's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, but I really do have my reasons. Both you and I need to think more about the two of us, you know what I'm talking about. I have to go now; we'll talk when I come back." With that, Ginny waved him goodbye and disappeared with a _pop._

Harry kept on standing there, rooted to the ground, unable to move or do anything else. He just let the wind blow against him freely, causing him to get goose bumps all over his body.

Harry agreed with Ginny, they both _did _need to think more about their relationship, but was this the right way? Staring at the spot where Ginny stood mere seconds ago, Harry cursed under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

_How could she ever do something like this to me?_ He asked himself over and over, but somehow, couldn't find the answer. In the end, Harry told himself: _Fine, if she wants it this way, she _will_ have it this way_

* * *

Months passed, and thankfully, the weather in France was splendid. It looked rather poor in March, but as soon as April arrived, it improved wholly, and in May, it improved to an even greater extent. It was unbelievable, but France seemed to be beautiful at all times, even if it was a rainy, gloomy day. Simply, it had its common magic that strikes.

Throughout her vacation, Ginny visited the south of France; the small villages were dotted with fields and vineyards. Tours through the mountains and forests were enchanting, and she had also seen many magical creatures she used to only read about, such as French Pygmy Dragons flying high above oaks and birches. Her guide, a middle aged witch with short hair and a nose longer than Ron's, named Victoria, had showed her around the land, introducing her to the people and widespread places.

Before ever setting foot in France, Ginny had heard the horror stories; waiters who turn their nose up at you, snooty Parisians who refuse to give directions or just French people in general who hate foreign tourists. She was given the impression even thanks to her oh-so wonderful sister-in-law, Fleur Delacour. However, Ginny was soon braced for it, because she was pleasantly surprised. Not only were most French people she encountered civil, they were outright friendly, helpful and kind. Although they, meaning her and other tourists, once met an elderly man who sent flesh-eating spoons after them when they asked whether he could show them the way to a certain cave in the woods.

Someone said 'French cities', and most people immediately thought of Paris, but France was filled with other bustling, hip and happening cities worth a visit. Ginny had especially enjoyed her visit in Bordeaux. Expecting a small city nestled between vineyards, Ginny was pleasantly surprised. Bordeaux was a true city, featuring a great pedestrian shopping area, endless cafes and bars, a phenomenal nightlife and several historic attractions, even the Wizarding ones that were, of course, overlooked by Muggles completely. And yes, there was wonderful wine, the best Ginny had ever tasted.

After that, Ginny paid a visit to Paris, one of the most well known cities in the whole wide world. She had done most of her 'for the family' shopping there, trying to get the one and only gift for everyone in the family, including Harry. She and her guide visited the Louver Museum, roamed the tiny streets at night, and had their pictures painted by the street artists. Victoria wasn't very satisfied when the artist charmed the painting so that it looked steam was escaping her nostrils. Ginny had also visited her cousin and her family, which lived not very far from the Beauxbatons Academy.

As her vacation was coming to an end, however, Ginny felt very lonely. She realized just how much she had missed Harry, but she still didn't regret breaking up with him, because that was her plan.

Her plan was simple. Since their relationship became monotonous and boring lately, Ginny took her vacation to France as a great opportunity to improve their relationship, which was moving like a pair of slugs. Her intention was that if she broke up with Harry, he would realize how much he loved and needed her. She wanted him to have the feeling that he lost her and that way, she was sure that once she would come back, he would wait for her with open arms, bottle of champagne and an engagement ring, because ever since Hermione and Ron's wedding, Ginny wanted nothing more than to walk down the aisle to Harry and say 'I do'. Ever since he hadn't shown a single sign of waning to take a step further, after almost eight years of being together, Ginny took the matters into her own hands.

That's why she was excited as ever on her train ride to the French Ministry of Magic, from where she would apparate back home, to London. All the way she had thought about only one thing…how Harry would welcome her back. Who knew why, but since Ginny believed in Harry's love for her very intently, she was sure he would love to see her again.

Something along the lines of him moving on hadn't occurred to her in the slightest. That's why she was in for a great shock.

* * *

Coming back from a three-month-long vacation and then being greeting by your family was truly the greatest, Ginny thought, especially if your family were the Weasleys. Molly had almost broken her ribs when hugging her, Ron and Hermione greeted her with great news that she would soon be an aunt and Fred and George welcomed her with the Sneeze Dust, thanks to which Ginny couldn't stop sneezing for three hours straight.

But it was Harry that Ginny was most anxious to see. He wasn't at The Burrow when she arrived due to his Auror responsibilities, but he had promised to come soon, and so Ginny waited in their lawn, with the garden gnomes laughing and throwing carrots at her.

At seven in the morning, Ginny spotted a dot in the sky, moving closer and closer, growing bigger and bigger. When it was close enough, Ginny recognized the dot as Harry, flying on his broom. Smiling widely, Ginny ran out to greet him and just as Harry landed on the solid ground, she threw herself around his neck, inhaling his fresh scent, the one she had missed for so long.

Harry, too, seemed happy to see her for he hugged her tightly and planted five kisses on her cheeks, but to Ginny, he seemed colder toward her. When they parted, Ginny looked up at Harry, her cheeks flushed.

"Hi," he said softly, giving her a warm smile. Ginny returned the smile, but altogether, there was something different about Harry's smile. It wasn't as intense as all those smiles before, and for the first time, Ginny felt nervous about her decision.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Ginny cried out, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to see whether he was as happy as she was.

"Me too," he said and even though Ginny examined him closely, his eyes remained cold and emotionless. "So? Tell me, quickly, how was France?" Harry grinned, walking with Ginny to a big swing for like three people to sit on. They sat down and Harry turned his head to look and listen to Ginny.

"France was gorgeous, Harry! I adored those wonderful villages, forests, rivers, and especially Paris! Paris is so magical with those tiny streets, artists on every corner, Eiffel tower shining at night, wide green parks, shops with the most peculiar things and the Wizarding parties were utterly perfect! Oh! And Louver! How could I forget Louver Museum! I always wanted to visit that place. And I also went to see the Beauxbatons Academy, it's a gorgeous school, however, Hogwarts is much more magical. It _was _pretty, but it looked more like a doll house if I were to be exact."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Ginny's excited monologue, a thought occurring to him shortly afterwards. He wondered how it would be if he went with her back then.

"Anyway, Harry," Ginny continued after she took another deep breath. "In Paris, I realized how much I missed you. I realized that you are a part of me and without you, the world seems dull. I also realized that I love you so much! I'm so sorry for breaking up with you, but…well, you know, I had to do it. I missed you and I want to come back."

Ginny looked at Harry, mentally slapping herself, because Harry was supposed to say this, not her, but happy all the same that she confessed her feelings for him. Awaiting his reaction, her eyes flickered hopefully at him, and for a moment, it looked that any minute Harry would pull out a box out of his pocket and propose.

However, nothing of that sort happened. Instead, Harry avoided Ginny's eyes and scratched the back of his neck, a thing he used to do when he was really nervous. Something was wrong, Ginny guessed, holding her breath, waiting for him to speak.

"Ginny…I'm engaged."

Right as the words reached Ginny's ears, she felt as though she had been hit with a shovel on the back of her head. Gulping and feeling a lump in her throat, Ginny went red in the face, her expression unreadable. Harry looked at her solemnly, apologetically, and tried to smile at her, as if thinking it would make things better. But Harry's wonderful smile didn't make things any better, it was even worse. Ginny stood up, still speechless and shocked, and paced around up and down for a second, her eyes fixed on her shoes the entire time.

After moments of that deliberate silence, Harry cleared his throat and tried to catch her eye.

"Gin? Why are you so quiet?"

Ginny spun around rapidly, almost tripping over her feet and gave him the ugliest look she could.

"Engaged?" she asked, scandalized, her cheeks going even deeper shade of red, if that was still possible. "What do you mean engaged? I've been gone for three months and you had time to fall in love _and _get engaged?"

"Well, it's hard to say, but you know things became somewhat…boring and dull with the two of us. When you left me, I took it as the final sign that it was time to move on. And besides, it was love at first sight."

"Engagement on the second," Ginny added, a hint of mock irony in her voice. Harry frowned at that and pursed his lips together. It felt very bizarre to reject Ginny after all they've been through, but he felt that he had the right to be happy, and Ginny herself decided to abandon him and move on, so he just did the same. But that didn't help him much from feeling guilty either way. "I can't believe this," Ginny began, sitting back down and leaning against the swing. "Traitor," she mumbled under her breath, but Harry heard it anyway.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me a traitor? _You _called _me _a traitor? Are you like…blaming me for something?" He asked with incredulous look on his face, crossing his arms and rising his eyebrows so high that they disappeared somewhere in his fringe. "Last time I checked, you were the one that dumped me."

"Fine, I know, and I'm sorry. I regret that now."

"You're a little too late," Harry remarked as a matter-of-factly.

"I noticed, Mr. Marry-me-after-three-months-of-knowing-each-other!"

"Actually, I met Adele two months ago," Harry spat back, staring her closely in the eye. Ginny threw her arms out into the air and stomped her foot.

"I hate you!" she screamed, a couple of strands releasing themselves from her ponytail and falling into her face.

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Funny," Harry said, holding his chin in his fingers, trying to look pensive. "Five minutes ago you loved me and wanted to get back together."

"Well…well…"Ginny stuttered, desperately trying to come up with _something._ But she failed miserably.

"Look, Ginny," Harry began slowly, considering each word before speaking. "I know you're angry, you have a right to be angry, but I do have a right to live my life. You left me, Ginny, not I. You ended our relationship. It was your decision, I only moved on. Adele is…she's a great person and we just…love each other."

Ginny stopped, as her hands fell down to rest beside her body. Suddenly she felt…she didn't even know how she felt. She felt stupid, she felt angry, betrayed, she felt livid…disappointed. Avoiding Harry's quizzical eyes, Ginny stared off into the distance, her mind a hazy cloud.

"I'm sorry," she heard Harry's voice, but it seemed to her that the voice came from somewhere afar. In the end, though, Ginny looked back at Harry, wishing that he wouldn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice than to get over you and pretend to be great friends with Adelaide."

"Adele," Harry corrected her, his voice soft, but resolute.

"Oh, what a nice name," Ginny remarked with a smile, although she gritted her teeth and thought it the worst name possible. Sighing, Harry stood up and hugged her, although it was in a friendly manner.

"I'm really sorry, but…you have to understand. I know it's hard, but please, try to." Ginny resisted the urge to slap him upside his head at the familiarity of those words, knowing that she told him the exact same thing when she broke up with him.

"Don't worry about it anymore… we were just not meant for each other." Harry nodded into her hair, and together they headed into The Burrow, Ginny already plotting against Adele and Harry's upcoming marriage. Nobody was going to steal and marry _her _man.

* * *

Author's Note:

A big thanks to Chelsea for beta reading.

Well, this is my first humour story, so I wonder whether there was something funny or whether it was totally dull. Please, let me know what you think. Your opinion matters to me. Also, I hope you liked the chapter overall and I encourage you to keep reading because it'll get better. ;)

_Please review..._


End file.
